Everything You Ever Wanted
by alockedheart
Summary: Vegeta decides it's time for him to leave to realize his true destiny, but strange events will occur that will lead send him to an alternate universe where the saiyans are still alive and frieza never existed.
1. Chapter 1:Everything You Ever Wanted

Chapter 1: Everything You Ever Wanted

The day started like any day in the Briefs household: 6:50am. The kids screaming at each other before rushing off to school, by 7:20 Bulma is complaining about a deadline and disappearing into the lab for hours, and coming just long enough to yell at Vegeta when he come out from the gravity room to eat, and it's mostly for some unknown reason. All of this before 10:00am. He couldn't remember when he got so accustomed to this routine, this life not fit for a prince, but for a human.

He had no clue what he was still doing here. Looking back on the last 15 years he'd spent on this planet, he couldn't tell if he was satisfied, or did he settle? After all the passionate nights spent with his woman who had his heart, and all the arguments that lead to the passion filled nights, to the son that happened so unexpectedly, but he never regretted him, and the daughter he thought he never wanted but treated like a princess, did these thing make him happy, or did they just distract him from his life's true purpose: to be the most powerful and feared being in the universe.

So that night at dinner, things ended a little differently.

"So all I said was, what did I do, and she just stares at me like I'm the crazy the one" Trunks had been going on and on about this fight he had with his girlfriend. "I mean you're a girl mom, tell me she is crazy right?"

"Hmm, I'm sorry what, oh I don't know honey ask your father?" Bulma had stopped paying him any attention twenty minutes ago after constantly telling bulla not to use her cell phone at the table. So that left a very annoyed Vegeta sitting there with a headache trying to block out all of chatter going on in the dining room, and failing miserably. He just wanted them to go away, so he closed his eyes tight hoping that when he opened them again they would be gone, and when he opened his eyes back up they were still there. So he snapped.

Before they knew what was going on, the table was reduced to nothing but ashes, with a stunned Bulma covered in soot. "What the hell is your problem you jackass, can't we go one day without you blowing some shit up". She said to still silent Vegeta. "Well? Are you just gonna sit there and pout like a child or you gonna say something".

And still without a word, Vegeta rose from his seat and began to make his exit, when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned his head slightly, just enough for Bulma to see his clenched jaw, outwardly showing his frustration. Realizing she couldn't stop him if she tried, she released his with a defeated sigh, and he continued on with his exit, but before he crossed the threshold of the door he heard Bulma speak. "This is far from over. We will finish this later". Knowing good and well he could still hear her. With that being said, she turned to her still shocked children. "Go to your rooms…..now". And Trunks and Bulla were awakened from their stupor and quickly glanced at each other before running straight to their bedrooms, leaving Bulma alone in room with pile of ashes. "send for clean up" she said while pressing a button on a nearby wall. With a deep sigh, she ran her fingers through her short locks before turning and headed towards her bedroom to get cleaned up before retreating to her lab to take her mind off of tonight's events.

(((6 hours later)))

Vegeta enters the room, and after running himself mad for the last 6 hours. While on the way home he had re-evaluated his current situation, and came to the conclusion that, he had to get away from all of this, at least for a while.

So he came back home with the intent on getting one of Bulma's capsule ships from her lab, believing she would be asleep by now, he barely sensed her in time to not be startled by her voice. "where have you been?" she said, with exhaustion in her voice.

"Out" he said clearly calmer than earlier. Vegeta continued on with looking through the cabinet he knew to be filled with capsules.

"can I help you find something?" she said, staring at his back.

"I need a ship" he said blankly.

"on the top shelf to your left" she said, while standing and making her way to him, stopping just a few feet away. "why do you need a ship anyway?".

"I'm leaving" he said, still not turning to face her. Feeling she would question him further, he continued to speak. "I need to get away from all of this". While fidgeting with the capsule between his fingers.

"what do you mean by _all of this_" she said, with curiosity in her voice. And she went on. "I really hope you not referring to _your family_ Vegeta" clearly fuming by now, she impatiently waited for an answer.

"no, this" he said, finally turning to look her in the eyes. "this is what I need to get away from. Is this all my life has been reduced to. Everyday it's the same _**bullshit**_ day in and day out, and I'm sick and tired of it. I used to be someone great, a man known throughout all of the galaxies for his strength." He said while closing the gap between them.

"and you are still a great man, and you are also a better man." She said, staring directly into his dark eyes.

"how does having such an inferior lifestyle make me better?" he said, all while never breaking eye contact. "I _used to be_ a great man, I used to be respected by all. Now I don't even get respect from my own offspring." Slightly raising his voice.

"you know we all respect and love you. What those people in your past gave you was not respect, it was hate and fear." She said, feeling offended by his words.

"it is best to be feared rather than love" he said much quieter this time, like he meant every word he said, while turning his gaze away her.

"so what now, would you rather I look at you with fear in my eyes and hate in my heart?" she said, gently grabbing his face to force him to look at her again. "what do you want Vegeta?"

After not getting a response she sighed in defeat and let her hand drop from his face. She knew she was fighting a losing battle, so with one last look she turned on her heels and went back to her desk and sat back down and attempted to go back to work, even though she could no longer think of anything but the words that just came from her husband's mouth.

Vegeta, still without saying a word, grabbed what he needed and turned to make his when he heard Bulma speak one last time. "Vegeta" She said, still not looking up from her desk, afraid he might see the tears that threaten to fall. "I hope you get everything you ever wanted."

Despite not looking at each other, Bulma knew Vegeta had heard her, and when the door to her lab finally closed, her tears fell freely down face, and she stayed there and cried herself to sleep.

(((Outside of Capsule Corp)))

Vegeta pressed the top of the capsule and threw it to the ground, and in a puff of smoke a ship appeared. As Vegeta made his way into the ship, stopping to glance over his shoulder at the dome shaped building he called his home. With the intent on not returning, he gathered his things and set course for open space. After leaving the atmosphere, Vegeta released a sad sigh and tried to relax by leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. Believing he did what he had to had to do to make his dreams his reality. And as he dosed off, in his heart he silently made a wish, for all things he believed he wanted.

As he finally embraced sleep, Vegeta failed to notice the electrical storm approaching, when the ship entered the storm it shook violently awakening Vegeta from his brief slumber. He attempted to take the controls, but as soon as he did the panel surged and the ship was out of his control and before he knew it everything went black.

Several hours later Vegeta awoke a mild headache, and in a bed. He had no idea how came to be here, or did he just dream up the whole thing. Vegeta settled back onto his pillow and ran his hand over the silk sheets and turned to his side to drape his arm over his beloved mate, he moved in closer to her, to hold her tight still thinking about that awful dream. When he brought his hand to her hair and opened his eyes he realized it was longer than usual, and also black as night. Now absolutely sure this is not Bulma, Vegeta quickly shot out of the bed, looking around to take in his surroundings, and he was sure he was not in Capsule Corp. but the saiyans royal bed chambers.

Please Read/Review this is my very first fanfic so please be kind and i'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2:His Dream

**Sorry about the first chapter being so short i just wanted to get the intro out of the way, so this one is a little longer**

Chapter 2: His Dreams

Vegeta couldn't help but be dumb-founded. Was he actually in the royal chambers his parent once shared. He could not believe it, were he really here, or was it just another dream like those before it. He began to search the room, looking for any proof that this was real. He sniffed the air, it was thick and heavy. He knelt down to feel the floor, it was solid marble and after straightening back up he reached out to touch the dark blood red walls, then finally he made his towards a large round window and peered through it, and what he saw gave him all the proof he needed.

Out the window he could see, in great detail, the royal capital of planet Vegeta, and looking out further he see the tall buildings in the below. In the very center of it all there was a monument of what appeared to be his father, I mean the clothes fit but the face was off, so he looked even closer and his eyes widened with a realization that almost made his heart stop. It was not his father, but rather it was him in his fathers armor. Vegeta reached up to put a on his chest and realized it was bare.

Finally noticing he naked, he started to scramble to find something to wear, and in the process of doing so he bumped into the bed, finally awakening the dark haired woman. "is everything alright my king?" she said, coming to a sitting position in the bed. Looking at her now Vegeta actually took notice on her features. She was muscular but slim, tanned olive toned skin, long black hair that clearly draped past her buttocks, eyes as dark as her hair, she was at least 5 foot 10 and when she moved to stand he noticed one last thing that solidified to his eyes what his mind already knew to be true. There snaking around her waist, was a tail. She is a female saiyan. So he had one final thing to check and he reached his hand around to his back and felt the furry appendage he thought long lost. This was very much real he was actually back on planet Vegeta, and apparently he king.

She took hesitant step towards him and he took a step back. "who are you?" he said at last.

"it is I your mate, Kaede" she said stepping closer to him. "you look frightened, what bothers you my lord?".

Realizing if he were king he would have to have a queen so he quickly adjusted to his situation enough to speak. "nothing" he said, looking her over he noticed she too was naked and he calmly turned away, feeling slightly guilty for looking in the first place. "get dressed woman" still not looking at her.

"as you wish my lord" she said and turned to go near the door of the room and clapped her hands twice and before Vegeta could even look at her strangely, four strange looking women came into the room with supplies in their arms. Two of the women held what appeared to be soaps, brushes and wash cloths, while the other two held what looked like clothing. Before he could say a word, one them spoke.

"are you ready for your bath my lord?" when he said nothing, she decided to say more. "should I start your bath my lord?".

"yes, now go". Kaede had answered for him, so he silently went along with it.

So after being washed and clothed Kaede left the room leaving Vegeta by himself, he had found his way to a full length mirror and admired his clothing. He ran his gloved hands over it, it was exactly like his father's armor in color scheme, but his was far more striking. He could not believe it this was actually happening, this was all real, and it was all his.

Finally Vegeta pulled himself out of the mirror long enough to leave the room. He walked by memory heading towards the dining hall down the long hallway. On his way there he past many familiar faces including Radditz and….Kakarot and before he could stop himself he spoke. "kakarot?".

"yes sir, what is it" he said turning to face him, and when he did Vegeta almost immediately noticed the difference in his person. The man he knew from earth, was not who stood before him. The man he knew had a relaxed and cheery demeanor with innocent eyes, this man appeared diligent and straight as a pin and eyes that said he had seen more than ever wanted to, I mean the one from earth had seen some horrible things too, but he doesn't let it show.

"nothing in particular. Where are you two going" he said to cover up his surprised at seeing his long-time rival dressed in traditional saiyan elite armor.

"to grab something to eat before we take leave your majesty" he said gesturing at himself and his brother. "aren't you heading towards the dining hall as well?".

"yes, I thought I'd take the long way today, good day gentlemen" with that being said he turned and continued down the hall.

His trek lead him out of the royal wing of the castle and into kitchens where he found a young male about Trunks's age with shoulder length black hair and dressed in saiyan elite armor, when he noticed someone else in the room he turned to see Vegeta staring at him. "morning father, what brings you to this side of the palace?" he said taking bite of the fruit in his hand, Vegeta still said nothing but did look at the boys left breast plate and saw an emblem there that signified him as the crowned prince. When he returned his gaze back to his face he saw it. The boy could easily be mistaken as Trunks at first glance at least, he had many of his sons facial features but his eyes were black and his traits were far more masculine than Trunks's more delicate traits that got from his mother. "father are you alright, mother mentioned you were behaving strangely this morning and you didn't recognize her. Do you know who I am?".

"yes Verles, I am aware of you" he said quickly lying, he knew his name because it was the name he planned to give his first born son, but since he was not present for the first month of Trunks life, Bulma named him after her grandfather. "what are you doing here?". Shifting the conversation in his favor.

"no reason really, it's just quiet here" was all he said, but Vegeta knew the boy was hiding something but he didn't want to call him on it and brushed it off. "anyway, shouldn't you be off "greeting" our new visitors" trying to change the subject.

"I suppose I should be. Well I guess I'm off" he said leaving the boy alone in the kitchen again.

Grateful his father didn't notice the box of supplies in the corner, he deeply sighed while rubbing his hand over his eyes. After making sure Vegeta was gone he gathered the box and quickly headed towards the slave quarters.

(((Back with Vegeta Several Hours Later)))

Vegeta had known exactly what type of "greeting" Verles referred to, it was the kind that involved new prisoners. He had spent two hours watching his right hand soldier Nappa, and three other men beat most of the male until they stopped resisting and allowed themselves to be thrown in the dungeons for later conditioning to become slaves and workers to the throne, Vegeta knew the process well, for it was practiced by the saiyans and by Frieza as well. Later on he attended a strategy meeting to discuss which planets will be purged and then feasted with his fellow soldiers

After all was done Vegeta headed back towards his personal chambers, and on the way the way there he realized how easily he fell into his role as the _king_ of all saiyans, yes he rathered enjoyed that title, and if this is what his daily routine he could really get used to it. The praise, the glory, the excitement and thrills of danger, he missed it all he didn't need a quiet cozy life to be happy. Saiyans by nature crave a challenge at every waking moment until the day they were no more.

A small smirk appeared on his face when a thought came to mind, he had no clue how he got here but he did know one thing, he wasn't going back.

When Vegeta got to his room and the women named Kaede from earlier lying in the bed but not asleep. "hello my king" she said sitting up to greet him. "are you coming to bed?" he said nothing because it suddenly hit him like a ki blast, he was mated with this woman, she wore his mark on her right shoulder. He had done it he finally found the downside. No Bulma. Could he really lead a truly happy life without her?

While he pondered his thoughts he noticed Kaede arise from the bed and approached him, she placed her hands on his shoulders and spoke. "you seem quite out of it today, are you feeling alright my love" she said trying to console him but all he did was nod while staring blankly at her face.

"I'm fine, I want to sleep" he said as he walked away from towards the bathroom to change, not wanting to disrobe in front of her.

Five minutes later he emerged from the bathroom wearing only a pair sleeping pants, when he came back into bedroom the lights were off and Kaede was back in bed waiting for him, and he knew exactly what she was waiting for. "I'm tired" he said as he climbed into bed to lie down as far away from her as possible with his back to her. As he settled into sleep all he could think about was Bulma.

(((The Next Day)))

Vegeta had been in a war meeting to discuss battle strategies, afterwards he handed out missions to all the departing groups, some were ordered to scout out the planets they could use for natural resources, while the other groups were ordered to move in and start purging planets.

hours after everyone had gone Vegeta took it upon himself to plan for future missions, he started going through file after file in the computer until he came across a very familiar planet. Earth.

He saw that earth had been purged over ten years ago, and only a few thousand earthlings survived the attack, he read further that Kakarot still got sent to earth but this time he fulfilled his mission, it a few years longer than it should have eight years to be exact, but he got the job done. He read about the group of fighters that tried to fend them off but failed none the less, they were the would be Z Fighters.

Seeking more information he searched deeper into that mission, that apparently he lead. He found out only over a hundred earthlings were brought to planet vegeta, and they had taken profile of them all, so Vegeta quickly scrolled through the list of names, there had to be at least 100 names here and he carefully viewed them all and after reaching the end of the list felt sick. Bulma was either dead or worse being used a slave but all he knew is that she was gone.

After closing the file he stood from his chair and left the room feeling defeated he decided to call it a night and to his bedroom and yet again he found Kaede waiting for him in bed, when she noticed him come in she sat up to greet him. "hello my love, are you coming to bed?" but her words went unheard by the heartbroken man. "Vegeta?" still no response. "are you alright my" but before she could finish her sentence he rushed to her in the blink of an eye grabbing her face with both hands and kissing her roughly and deeply as he did so he felt his stomach turn not with disgust but with shame and guilt because he planned to spend the rest of the night drowning his sorrow for the woman he loved and lost into a woman he felt nothing for.

Please Read/Review i am not promising i will update everyday but i will not let it go on hiatus so just be patient please.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

It's been a week since Vegeta awoke on planet vegeta, and spent three days silently grieving Bulma, he saw that he obviously couldn't have everything so he made the best of what he had. He still had a beautiful queen, not as beautiful as Bulma but still, and he had a strong and intelligent heir to his throne, that's all a king really needs, at least that's what he told himself every time he went to bed with Kaede.

In a week's times Vegeta had almost completely adjusted to being back on planet Vegeta. He had fallen back into his old ways he things that would have made the man from earth feel ashamed but not this him, the closest he came to feeling anything was him usually thinking twice about it before he did it, and he noticed these changes in him and for the most part he liked them.

Vegeta had taken to spending time with his son, who had always seemed to be in a rush for reason and always made excuses to leave the room, this was something that caught Vegeta's attention right away, he wanted to let the boy have his privacy but curiosity got the best of him and he followed him to where he figured he was always sneaking off to every chance he got.

What he found out is that Verles had been sneaking medical supplies to the workers but he never gave them to anyone directly, he would always leave the box under a blanket beneath a table for someone to find but Vegeta didn't stay long enough to see anyone pick it up and he also didn't see Verles talking to a somewhat elderly woman. "you cannot keep coming here it's becoming far too dangerous for you to bring us anything else." The elderly woman said looking up at him.

"I want to." He said with a small smile.

"no you do this for her, I know you care for her but if your father ever found out he would kill you both." She said with a worried look on her face.

"that is why he will never find out, the risk is mine to take not hers and not yours okay." He said with a gentle expression on his face. "you have known me since I was a young boy and she has to, I will never put either of your lives in danger so just trust me alright." He put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her before turning to leave. "see you soon." And was gone in the blink of an eye.

(((Back With Vegeta)))

Vegeta didn't think too much of what his son was doing because he saw nothing wrong with Verles helping them, so long as that was all he was doing.

Meanwhile he was in another meeting trying out the new equipment they obtained from one of their most recent scouting missions. "amazing, with these new scouters we will definitely keep the upper hand on the battlefield." Nappa said while testing one out. "I can see power levels from at least a hundred leagues away no one will be able to hide from me."

"I agree Nappa they are fantastic, what do you think brother." Radditz said and gestured his head towards Kakarot. "with this maybe even you could do something right for change, aye Kakarot." He said mocking his younger brother who stood just stood there with an un-amused look on his face.

"very funny Radditz." Kakarot said. "you know as well as I that my combated skills are far more superior than yours, you may have the strength but power isn't everything." He said with small smirk after seeing his brother's face.

"any weakling would say that." Radditz said while taking a gulp from his drink

"I'm with you Radditz." Nappa said and raised his glass to him.

"I agree with Kakarot, what's all the strength in the universe if you don't know how to use it?" Vegeta said while looking at his old rival, he saw that though he was different on the outside he still the same on the inside. "your strength can be used against you given the right opportunity because all it takes is one shot." He said remembering all the battles Kakarot won using tactics alone. "to be the best you have to come into a fight aware of your opponent to be able to read their movements and that takes intellect and that is what a great fighter needs."

"wow Vegeta I've known you to agree with Kakarot." Nappa said with a surprised expression on his face.

"well I guess there is a first time for everything." Vegeta said standing to leave. "when he's right he's right. I give credit where credit is due; this meeting is adjourned good day gentlemen." And with that being said he left the room.

Vegeta knew he had left them in stunned silence because he shocked even himself with what he said, did he actually praise Kakarot's skill back there? He didn't want to admit it but he had tremendous respect for the man's fighting abilities and it was shame to that he doesn't even know his own potential.

Vegeta made his way towards the dining hall for something eat when he heard a familiar voice, he followed the all the way to its source to find a middle aged man with no hair and three eyes. "Tien?" he said to himself. Tien had been working in construction with a lot of other earth men.

"come on guys we have to this done by the end of the day." Tien said shouting orders to the other men when noticed Vegeta staring at him. "we're almost done alright you don't need to watch us okay your guard dogs are already on it." He said referring to the four men looking down at them from the guard towers.

At this point Vegeta had a look similar to that of a fish, still stunned to see someone from earth actually here, other than Kakarot. He tried to find the words to speak but couldn't instead he was in his own mind wondering how he missed Tien's name in the list of profiles and then he remembered his last name Shinhan which he did recall seeing on that list.

Vegeta realized that Tien was still waiting for a response and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he tried to compose himself long enough to say something but couldn't so he turned on his heels and left just as quickly as he came leaving a confused and irritated Tien behind. "what the hell was that about?" he asked no one and went back to work.

Vegeta set off to the command center to find the list of names that he just found out that he may have overlooked a few people so like a man on a mission he walked as quickly as he could careful not to draw any attention to himself as he made to his destination and making sure that he was all alone in the room he sat down at the computer and opened the file.

When he was done double checking the list he discovered that Tien was the only one of the Z Fighters that survived the attack in fact he surrendered to the Saiyans even though he could have gotten away. 'why would he surrender after they had given up trying to find him.' Vegeta thought, his mind was now going through all of the different reasons why Tien would have done this and came to three separate answers: a) he didn't think he had a choice and that they would find him anyway, b) he believed he could save everyone on the ship, or c) he thought that he could destroy them from the inside.

'why would you throw your life away Tien?' Vegeta could not understand it and he couldn't just go up to him and ask him could he. "to be a slave to the Saiyans is fate worse than death and I wish on no one." He said to himself, Vegeta saw the sky outside the window and realized how long he had been here and stood up to leave, though he decided to let it go but a part of him could not shake this feeling he got in his stomach that made him think that there was more to that day than was put on record but did he really want to know all of the dirty details?

Vegeta was lost in thought so he did not see Verles walking towards him. "hello father, where have you been all day?" he said to his father and didn't seem like Vegeta had even heard him so he tried again. "father?" he said a little loud as to get his attention.

"what do you want Verles ?" Vegeta said looking at him questionably.

"you have been acting really strange lately, and asked where have you been no one has seen you all day?" Verles said raising an eyebrow at his father's behavior.

"I've been around." He said and continued on with his walk with Verles now following after him.

"ahh, you had a nice evening with the whores I'm guessing." The boy said not really asking a question.

Vegeta didn't answer him he just kept walking so Verles kept talking. "or are you planning another scouting mission that I hope I'm invited to this time."

"neither now go bother someone else with our questions." Vegeta said sternly making Verles stop in his tracks.

He needed time to think about the information he found today this is not the end of his search for the truth. That feeling he had would not go away so that told him that whatever he found it would not be good, all of the un-answered questions ate away him but if he were to continue to live this life he would have to let it go before he became obsessed then after that it would be no turning back for him at all, so for little while he would have to just forget about it and enjoy the luxurious life he lived in right now.

(((Back With Verles)))

When Verles left his father he headed straight for the slave quarters. There he met up with a young woman a little older than him. "hello Stone how have you been, did you get any of the supplies I left for you?" he said clearly happy to see her.

"yes I did thank you Verles, I hope you didn't get in too much trouble for doing that." The woman said looking up at the young man before her.

"no trouble at all anything you just ask." He bent down slightly to hug her and she wrapped her arms around his waist as he did so.

"thank you, you're a really good man do you know that, you are going to make a great leader one day."

"thank you Stone." He said letting go of her. "I best be off, I will see you soon I promise." And he turned to leave and the young woman watched him go.

"I'll see you soon to Verles." The young woman said to herself as she walked away to finish her work.

**I will try to work in who the mysterious young woman is in the next chapter and also who else do you think is going to appear in this Read/Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
